To The Ones Who Fall In Love
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: Tyki comes home one night to his lover, but what will happen when Tyki finds Allen? A dark little fic. T for depressing themes.


Tyki sighs, walking into his house after a long day of work.

"Tyki?" He hears Allen, his lover and house mate call from within the depths of the building, his slightly hoarse voice sounding slightly panicked.

Tyki sits down and takes his shoes off on the bench in the mud room."Be there in a minute." He promises his lover, receiving no reply.

"Allen?" Tyki calls, poking his head into the empty kitchen, through the first level, sadly not finding his shounen.

Tyki climbs up the stairs, still warily looking for his boyfriend."Allen?" He calls again, knocking on the closed bedroom door. He doesn't receive a response, but he still cracks the door open.

"Allen?" He calls again, sighing as he looks around the room hosting no one living (bar himself). Tyki sighs again, not in the mood for Allen's antics when he sees a pale foot from behind their queen bed.

Tyki stares at the foot for a second, doing nothing, until finally he consciously registers there's something strange about a foot sticking out lifelessly from behind the bed. He feels his nerves start to tense, a awful feeling crawling into the pit of his stomach. He slowly, cautiously enters the bedroom, and soon he can see the black leggings his lover often wears, his fears growing a sevenfold. The tension is easily thick enough to cut with a dull knife.

Tyki sees the dark liquid staining the floor, but doesn't register what it is until he looks at Allen's slashed wrists. Allen's white button up shirt, drenched in his own blood. His head slightly lolled, facing the ceiling as his eyes blankly begin to cloud over.

Tyki rushes to his lover, hoping upon anything that the love of his life isn't dead. He checks for a pulse, he can't find one. The boy-no, the body- isn't breathing.

Allen Walker is dead.

"Shounen…" Tyki whispers as the full realization hits him.

_Allen Walker is dead._

Allen Walker, beloved friend of many and boyfriend of Tyki Mikk is no longer breathing. He offed himself, if the scars and new lacerations are anything to go by.

_Was it an accident? Did he mean it or did he just cut in the wrong place? When did he even start cutting again? I thought I'd gotten him off that… I guess Allen Walker was destined to cut, destined to die._

Tyki is overcome by grief. Judging by the age of the cuts, Allen's been cutting for weeks.

_Maybe if I was home mow often. If I wasn't always leaving him alone to work. I should have payed better attention to my boy._

Tyki feels a wave of grief and self-loathing wash over himself. It's his fault Allen is dead. It's his fault Allen's eyes are dull and not seeing. It's his fault Allen Walker did this to himself, his fault that Allen was so alone all the time.

O.O.O.O.O (heh.. time lapse)

Tyki carries the limp body of his lover into the bedroom, lying the shell of his lover in the middle of the grey cement room. Tyki leans over the boy, delicately kissing his forehead, not caring to notice the tears falling onto the delicately dead face.

Tyki lights a white candle, placing it on a table to start burning through the wax.

Tyki takes the razor he found next to Allen and presses it against his wrist, drawing up blood as he slashes against his skin, on the side of his wrist, as to not draw up enough blood to die.

Tyki takes one of his lover's old paintbrushes, dipping it in the stinging cut and collecting blood on the bristles, cutting again and again to draw a circle around his Shounen.

Tyki looks at the painting, lightheaded from the blood-loss. A circle around Allen's head, off center as if something is supposed to be next to it. Around the circle are jagged lines, twisting in the ends to create and almost morbid sun.

Tyki fetches his candle and drips the clear wax onto his Shounen's eyes, keeping them forever open. Tyki sighs contently, placing the candle back on the table to burn through.

_It'll be a lovely scene to find._

Tyki lays himself down next to Allen, Taking one of the dead boy's hands in his own as he finally cuts the vein in his wrist, welcoming the sweet oblivion he finds in death.


End file.
